


Designated Driver

by Gembrosia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gembrosia/pseuds/Gembrosia
Summary: As Pearl was lost in her indecisive thoughts she felt a small vibration accompanied by a notification sound.She looked down at her cellular phone, seeing a notification of a text message from Amethyst, appearing over the background of Amethyst’s own self portrait decorating the homescreen of her device.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mg344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg344/gifts).



Pearl stood amid a throng of dancers in a dark, dimly lit dance club with music playing, the base so strong she could feel the vibrations resonate through her projected form. A few of her human friends had invited her out and she had agreed. At first she was having a good time, caught up in the fun of it all, enjoying the company of her human companions and the exciting atmosphere of music and alcohol (not that she partook in the latter). But now she found that previous energy fading, and it left her feeling a bit drained if she was honest with herself. But she didn’t want to abandon the humans who invited her out.

As Pearl was lost in her indecisive thoughts she felt a small vibration accompanied by a notification sound.

She looked down at her cellular phone, seeing a notification of a text message from Amethyst, appearing over the background of Amethyst’s own self portrait decorating the homescreen of her device.

Pearl swiped to reveal the message in full. 

Amethyst  
hey look it’s u lol

Under the text was a photo of a seagull perched on the balcony of the beach house.

Pearl let out a quick huff of a laugh as she looked down at the photo with an amused, half-lidded expression, a small grin growing on her face. Had this been a few years ago Pearl might respond in outraged offense, of course a few years ago Pearl wouldn’t have had a phone in the first place. Now a message like this from Amethyst just amused Pearl, and maybe in a small way touched her that Amethyst would think of her.

Pearl quickly tapped a reply.

Pearl  
haha, very funny Amethyst.

Pearl tucked her phone away, thinking about how Amethyst was probably enjoying a quiet evening at home judging by the photo she sent. It had been pretty lonely at the Gem Temple since Steven left, it was hard for Pearl to get used to. Calling and chatting on her cell phone as well as going out with her human friends helped distract her from that loneliness albeit temporarily, but it never quite filled the void.

Another vibration from her phone.

Amethyst  
how’s the party goin?

Pearl stared at the message for a long moment. She wanted to assure Amethyst everything was fine, but with how tired she was starting to feel she couldn’t help but be honest.

Pearl  
Well, I was having fun for a while but I’m honestly starting to feel a bit tired

Amethyst  
want me 2 pick u up?

Pearl  
What?

Amethyst  
yeah I’m sure Greg’ll let me take the Dondai out

Pearl  
I mean I don’t want to trouble you

Amethyst  
It’s np P, just send the address

Pearl typed out the address of the venue to Amethyst and resumed leaning her back against the wall. One of her human friends approached her.

“How are you enjoying the vibe Pearl?”

Pearl smiled gently and apologetically, “It’s been great! But I think I’m going to head out shortly, it’s getting a bit late.”

“That’s totally chill, get home safe!”

Pearl made her way to the exit, waving goodbye to more of her friends as she passed by them.

She opened the door and the moonlight and streetlight felt bright to her coming out of the dark venue. The temperature outside was brisk, not that the cold bothered her at all. 

Pearl leaned against the wall, watching groups of friends chat and make plans for later that evening. She zoned out for a while, until she heard a rythmic tapping sound against the street and the sounds of something grabbing the attention of the local party-going humans.

She turned to see a purple horse trotting down the street toward her. Pearl sighed under her breath “Amethyst...”

The purple horse stopped in front of Pearl and whinnied.

“Sup, P!”

“Amethyst where’s the Dondai?”

“I thought I’d pick you up in style!”

“Greg didn’t let you take it out did he?”

“Nope! Climb on up, P!”

Pearl rolled her eyes in annoyance but still had a small amused smirk on her face. She leapt up high in the air and landed gracefully on Amethyst’s back. 

With that, Amethyst tore off down the road in a fast gallop. Pearl clung to her mane in order to avoid falling off.

“A-amethyst! Can you s-slow down?”

“Aw c’mon P! Live a little!”

Eventually Amethyst crossed over into the Beach City limits and made a beeline for the beach shore. She finally slowed down as the concrete under her hooves became sand.

“Haha alright I’m slowing down, I just wanted to get away from all the gawkers.”

Pearl sighed and slouched forward, leaning against Amethyst’s mane, “Thank you.”

Amethyst trotted softly and slowly along the sandy shore, moonlight danced on the pitch black ocean, indistinguishable from the sky at this late hour. Pearl looked out at sea and sighed peacefully.

“You seemed bushed P, is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t know if I’m doing this whole socializing with humans thing right.”

“I mean you never _have_ to if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“But wouldn’t it be rude to turn down an invitation?”

“Nah, if your friends are chill, which they seem to be, they won’t take it personally. Sometimes you just need some you time, y’know?”

“I suppose...”

They both drifted off into silence for a short while. Pearl’s eyes gently began to close as the sound of the waves lapping the shore and Amethyst’s hooves hitting the soft sand lulled her into a feeling of peace. She sighed, finally breaking the silence.

“It’s just been...lonely at the temple ever since...Steven left.”

“Yeah, I feel you there.” Amethyst replied softly.

“I think maybe I’ve been going out more often these days as a way to distract myself. But I don’t think I’m quite at your level of getting along with humans.”

“Well, no one’s saying you have to be. I mean it’s great if that’s what you want to do, you’ve sure come a ways since you, me and Steven went to that rock show.”

“That seems so long ago now...” Pearl sighed, freshly reminded of Steven’s absence.

A silence fell between them again.

“Well you know...” Amethyst piped up tentatively, “I’m still here. You don’t have to be at home by yourself. We can like...do stuff. Be alone in the beach house together.”

“Hmmm...independent together you could say,” Pearl smiled softly, laughing quietly and gently rubbing her hand against the side of Amethyst’s neck. 

Amethyst blew air between her lips in true horse fashion. “Whoah there, easy P haha!”

“Truthfully, I would appreciate your company a great deal. Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“Not really, most of tonight I was just chilling at home.”

“Would you by chance be open to spending some time with me then?”

“Pearl you don’t have to be so formal with me,” Amethyst chuckled, “But sure! We can even put together that puzzle you love so much.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Pearl said softly, beginning to drift off again.

But Pearl’s eyes shot open as underneath her, Amethyst began to glow and shrink. Pearl scrambled in the air as she began to fall, but Amethyst caught her in her arms, now back to her normal self with a wide grin stretched across her face. Amethyst let her down and now they both stood on the beach, not a far ways off from the beach house. Amethyst outstretched her hand to Pearl.

“C’mon let’s go.”

Pearl offered her hand with a smile and they held hands as Amethyst lead them home. Pearl looked at Amethyst and felt a fluttering feeling in her chest, threading her fingers with Amethyst’s as their hands clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought up this scenario while chatting with mg344 and I said I would turn it into a fic. So here it is! A horsemethyst fic just in time for the anniversary of her first appearance.


End file.
